


Take my Soul

by Soapbubblesoul



Series: CC Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Drabble, M/M, Souls, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Yixing simply appears in Yifan's life, and Yifan never questions it.





	Take my Soul

Right from the first time Yifan sees Yixing, he knows the other is not from this world. No human can be this gorgeous, have eyes this dark and entrancing, a smile so divine it has the power to either end wars or be the cause of them.

It's almost weird, how sure Yifan is of Yixing's otherworldly nature, considering that the setting of their first meeting is the epitome of mundane. They're at the McDonalds right next to Yifan's dorm, and Yifan is standing in line to purchase fries and a large set of Chicken McNuggets.

"Can you recommend something?" A voice behind him asks.

Yifan twists his head to look over his shoulder, slightly bewildered to be spoken to out of the blue, and the breath catches in his throat. His mouth falls open, but no coherent sound comes out. It's as if there's no space in his head for anything but Yixing's beauty. "What?" he eventually croaks out.

"I've never been to this place before, so I was wondering if you could recommend something."

Still lost for words, Yifan just nods dumbly, because even if speech evades him, there is this pull that makes him desperately want to keep the conversation going. When Yixing's lips stretch into a slow smile, Yifan chokes on air.

"Thank you, you are very kind."

 

\--

 

Sometimes, Yifan wonders if Yixing has put him under a spell, since Yifan simply accepts how Yixing suddenly is a constant part in his life, just like that. Yixing apparently is enrolled in the same university as Yifan, but Yifan knows neither his major nor which classes he attends, but Yifan doesn't question any of that. He spends his lunch breaks with Yixing, they go grocery shopping together, sit in coffee shops on rainy days or spend afternoons in the library reading and recommending each other novels. If Yifan didn't know better, he'd say they're dating, but they're not. At least as far as Yifan knows but honestly, what does he even know these days.

The only thing he is certain of is that Yixing is not only gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside as well. His laugh is so pure, and bright, that Yifan feels reformed whenever he hears it. Yixing is gentle, and kind, and Yifan has lost count of all the times he witnessed Yixing help others, even if it's just a small act like rearranging a bookshelf to be in the right order so the librarian doesn't have to do it.

Yifan really is convinced the other is an angel, until one night, when Yixing is staying over, he wakes up in the middle of the darkness, disoriented for a moment. Yixing is looming over him, his eyes alight,  _ literally alight,  _ but all Yifan does is lie back down on his pillow and look straight at Yixing. He feels an eerie sense of calm, one he shouldn't be feeling upon discovering his best friend with bright red eyes in a rather compromising position. He should be intimidated, upset,  _ scared  _ but as he holds Yixing's gaze he can't help but feel safe.

He always knew Yixing wasn't human, and he wonders if that's why the revelation doesn't particularly shock him.

"What do you want from me," he asks in a hushed voicce, his words soft against the silence of the night.

"It's not about what I want," Yixing replies, and even through the darkness Yifan sees how Yixing's features contort slightly with something akin to sorrow. "It's about what my master wants. He wants your soul."

It feels as if something clicks, and once more, Yifan simply accepts what Yixing presents him with. He doesn't ask "W _ hy me?" _ , he doesn't question if Yixing only got close to him because he was ordered to. Yifan doesn't even worry about the fact that his angel has been revealed to be a demon. There is, however, one thing he sees in Yixing, the way his words were as strained as his expression, that he's unable to ignore.

"No, that's not what I asked," Yifan says, and brings one of his hands up to cup Yixing's cheek, "I asked what  _ you  _ want."

This time, Yixing hesitates for a second, and Yifan sees the wall go up in his eyes before it breaks down again right away. Yixing lets go of his carefully constructed composure, and sorrow mixed with longing and a strange sense of determination takes over.

"I want you to myself."


End file.
